Um Homem Extraordinário
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Saga é um brilhante professor envolvido numa pesquisa difícil. Para piorar tudo, seu companheiro de trabalho parece não lhe dar a mínima. Saga e Shura Yaoi, presente de aniversário atrasado para Kakau.
1. Chapter 1

**Um Homem Extraordinário**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fanfic YAOI

(Ou seja, contém mais que olhares passionais)

Um tanto insana, mas tem lá seu charme e história.

Universo Alternativo

Personagens: Saga e Shura

**PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA KAKAU**

(Eu vim escrever isso para você, sabe que ando fora do fandom, então, é bom gostar ou eu te capo. XD)

Beta: Akane Mitsuko (thanks, my Love)

AVISO: Fanfiction de conteúdo YAOI, relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Fanfiction é trabalho feito com o humor e cuidado de cada ficwriter. De tal maneira, se a pessoa que for ler não aprecia o tema, aconselho a mudar de história. Não tenho temperamento para ser gentil com flammers nem aceito patrulhamentos quanto ao meu gosto pessoal. Críticas são sempre bem vindas quanto às qualidades ou enganos dos meus trabalhos, quanto à escolha dos pares que utilizo, não. Cada qual com seu gosto. Em hipótese de acharem o meu gosto um tanto excêntrico, tanto melhor, não sou autora de qualquer história, muito menos de qualquer leitura. Agradeço conselhos, críticas construtivas e se for o caso, elogios. Boa leitura a todos e também incentivo que corrijam algum engano que eu cometa, sem problema algum, não sou perfeita nem tenciono ser. Vivo para ser aprendiz de viver.

Disclaimer: Esta é uma fanfic, feita por fã, para fã. Feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Lost Canvas e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal. Em suma, os direitos sobre esta fanfic são meus e, caso queira reproduzi-la, favor entrar em contato.

Legenda:

"Entre aspas, as falas dos personagens."

"_Entre aspas e itálico, os pensamentos."_

**Capítulo UM**

**Era uma vez uma pesquisa**

Um dia bem tranqüilo na Universidade da Grécia. Ou quase tranqüilo. Um professor atarefado de cenho franzido digitava códigos e mais códigos em seu laptop. Precisava terminar o projeto para garantir sua verba de pesquisa. Era temporada de férias e o campus quase vazio até que ajudava em sua concentração. Se não fosse por um detalhe.

Há dois anos, Saga Kydopoulos fora aprovado no concorrido concurso para professor de história antiga. Há um ano propusera uma pesquisa sobre a influência da imigração na atuação do Exército Separatista Basco.

Alguns decanos da Universidade acharam o tema sem nexo. Outros acharam brilhante. Alguns alunos arregalaram os olhos, interessados. Outros acharam simplesmente uma completa idiotice. Saga nunca se deixara dominar pelo desânimo, até que a entidade mantenedora informara à reitoria que a verba não seria liberada para o ano seguinte. A discussão foi um tanto complexa.

- "Sinto muito, Saga. Parece que o tema não é relevante. Ainda mais para uma universidade grega."

- "Shion, isso é uma idiotice, se me permite a franqueza. Como um assunto relativo à história de um grupo tão atual quanto o ETA pode não ser relevante para uma universidade que se situa no berço da civilização?"

- "Sabe que a decisão não foi minha, mas da Fundação Kido."

- "Eles estão errados. Eu quero uma reunião com o herdeiro da fundação. E sua querida esposa."

- "Você quer dizer com A herdeira da Fundação Kido e seu querido esposo?"

- "Como se fizesse diferença."

- "Sabe muito bem que ninguém consegue uma audiência com Saori e Seiya há pelo menos uns seis meses. O que o faz pensar que conseguiria algo assim?"

- "Diga-lhes que proporei meu projeto ao mantenedor da Meikai University. Tenho certeza que o Senhor Hades não será tão alheio ao meu projeto."

- "Sabe muito bem que são entidades concorrentes e que as relações entre as duas são péssimas, não é mesmo? Você não teria coragem, teria?"

- "Diga-me você. Desde que cheguei aqui já fiz mudanças impensáveis."

- "Vou telefonar para a Senhora Kido. Talvez Seiya o receba."

- "Não os deixarei abortar o meu projeto por uma questão tão irrelevante quanto dinheiro."

Shion riu um tanto. Se era irrelevante, então por que estavam tendo aquela conversa? Saga era um tanto difícil, tinha um gênio elétrico, não sossegava, buscava sempre novidades, nuances novos. Um excelente professor e um homem e tanto.

- "Ah, Saga, chegou nosso novo professor de história contemporânea. Ele é espanhol. Gostaria de conhecê-lo? Quem sabe o convence a apoiar seu projeto? Seriam dois ao invés de um."

- "Espanhol? Por que não disse antes? Será interessante ter a opinião de um nativo do país de atuação do Exército Separatista Basco. Onde ele está?"

- "Aqui mesmo. Boa tarde Magnífico Reitor. Senhor Professor."

Saga virou-se ao ouvir a voz grossa e imponente.

Abriu a boca para responder ao cumprimento, mas um par de olhos imensamente verdes o fez calar-se.

- "Sou Shura del Cid, doutor em história greco-romana, título concedido pela Sorbonne."

- "Estou MUITO impressionado." – O tom irônico do grego de longuíssimos cabelos loiros não passou despercebido a Shura.

- "Costumo causar esse efeito nos outros. Um tanto de inveja e falta de palavras também é bastante comum." – O jovem de cabelos curtos e acastanhados, quase negros, manteve o olhar fixo nos orbes azuis que pareciam troçar dele.

- "Se o seu talento for do tamanho do seu ego, ganharemos prêmios mundiais." – Quem disse que Saga ia se dar por intimidado?

- "Creio que não. Meu talento excede, em muito, o meu ego." – Um sorrisinho meio cínico no rosto bonito. Alto, lábios cheios, nariz bem feito e postura perfeita. Usava óculos de aros finos pretos. Cabelos nem tão curtos, nem longos, madeixas escuras bem cuidadas, podia-se notar de longe.

- "Humildade é traço preponderante na sua personalidade?" – Saga cruzou os braços rindo um tanto. Estava gostando do estilo do novo professor.

- "Geralmente as pessoas costumam reparar mais em meus dotes intelectuais que nos físicos, Senhor. No entanto, geralmente mantenho contato com muito poucas pessoas, então minha amostragem deve estar viciada. A maioria são grandes estudiosos que não têm tempo para diversões mundanas."

- "Do que está falando?" – Saga franziu o cenho. Não entendeu o raciocínio do outro.

- "Que desde que cheguei já me percorreu com os olhos de cima até embaixo duas vezes. Já observou cada traço do meu rosto, já mensurou minha altura e já olhou para minhas mãos, certamente em busca de uma aliança que lhe diga se eu tenho algum compromisso. A próxima vez que quiser saber algo de mim, pergunte. É mais simples e menos irritante. Se me dão licença, tenho que ir buscar as chaves do meu apartamento funcional."

Shion ficou boquiaberto e logo que o professor novato se retirou, desatou a rir. Não conseguia sequer falar algo de tanto que ria. Saga ficou furioso.

- "Do que está rindo? Do pedantezinho arrogante? Quem ele pensa que é? Eu apenas estava olhando-o, pois não conhecia, até hoje, nenhum espanhol..." – Revirou os olhos e imitou um tanto a voz grossa do outro, dando-lhe um toque de afetação – "Doutor em história greco-romana, título concedido pela Sorbonne..."

Shion respirou fundo tentando parar de rir e assim que se controlou um pouco mais, conseguiu responder.

- "Professor Saga, vai me desculpar, mas ele deixou-o mudo e sem ação e, sinceramente, isso é mais raro que um pato que dança flamenco. Sem falar que a última palavra foi dele e que, sinceramente, adorei o jeito dele."

- "Hunf." – No fundo, Saga também ficara impressionado.

- "Vou marcar a entrevista com Saori e Seiya. Não se preocupe. E o apartamento funcional de Shura é no mesmo andar que o seu. São professores de história, afinal." – Shion deu uma piscadela e riu mais um tanto.

- "Ora, e o que isso tem de importante?" – Riu por dentro. Mesmo andar? Seria bom mesmo.

- "Eu sei que você é homossexual, Saga. Nem finja que não ficou atraído por ele. Até eu o achei instigante." – Shion riu baixo. Sim, aquele monumento grego chamado Saga não se escondia, nem era explícito. Havia histórias sobre ele e alguns poucos namorados. Saga era discreto, mas o jeito dele olhar para Shura não passara em branco.

- "Ora, nunca escondi. E ele não deu a menor chance de eu saber do que ele gosta. Tanto melhor, adoro desafios."

- "Desde que não traga problemas para a Universidade."

- "O nome não é universidade? Então que todos saibam que existem gays no mundo. Vou indo."

Shion suspirou e pensou que teria trabalho. Bastante trabalho com aquele homem. Ora, Saga tinha razão. Era algo com que as pessoas precisavam conviver. O fato de que há diversidade.

Logo os dois professores passaram a conviver um tanto mais. Afinal de contas moravam bem perto dum do outro. E havia alguns compromissos em comum. Não demoraram a até que se entender um pouco.

O problema era o jeito totalmente sem controle de Saga. Ele enlouquecia Shura, completamente.

Como naquele bendito jantar...

- "Ficou maluco? O que o faz pensar que eu poderia gostar de homens? E, somos professores aqui, que acha que vão pensar?" – Shura estava nervoso. Era o terceiro jantar que tinha com Saga e aquele grego tinha uma lábia insuportavelmente lógica.

- "Ainda não me disse se gosta de mim. O fato de eu ser um homem não é algo que eu tenha perguntado. Vou repetir. Gosta de mim, Shura? De minha companhia?"

- "Você não cansa de ser egocêntrico e genioso não?" – Shura pensou rapidamente que realmente o homem era lindo. Sensual. Inteligente. E o fazia ficar perdido em pensamentos quando sorria.

- "Gosta disso em mim, não é mesmo? Senhor certinho." – Levou à boca outro pedaço de peixe grelhado com legumes e olhou o espanhol bonito à sua frente. Ele era realmente atraente. E deixava-o louco de desejo.

- "Irritante." – Foi tudo que Shura conseguiu dizer antes de corar loucamente e trincar os dentes ao sentir o pé de Saga esfregando-se no meio de suas pernas. O homem era louco?

- "Que foi?" – Um riso sensual na boca carnuda, um jogar de cabelos para trás.

Shura arfou, sentindo o pé de Saga alisar sua virilidade por baixo da mesa. Piorou bastante quando sentiu que seu corpo não estava conseguindo se controlar. Rosnou de raiva.

- "Preciso ir. Se me dá licença..."

- "Autocontrole pode ser aprendido. Eu o deixo tão morto de tesão assim?" –Saga parecia não se importar nem um pouco e continuou comendo e olhando para o espanhol que se levantou de uma vez da pequena mesa.

- "Você é um idiota, sabia?" – Shura arfou. Estava sem ar. De repente imaginou cenas nada castas com aquele homem ali. O que aquele loiro tinha que o tirava do sério?

- "Posso ser muito talentoso com a boca. Quer experimentar?" – Saga ria de canto, positivamente um predador de olho na caça.

- "Vá para o inferno!" – Shura atirou o guardanapo em cima do outro e saiu do restaurante. Para piorar, viera com o grego. Teria que arrumar um táxi.

Saga chamou o maitre imediatamente e disse-lhe que mandasse a conta para a faculdade. Costumava comer por ali, não era um estranho. E partiu atrás do homem alto e gostoso que trouxera para jantar. Alcançou-o procurando por um táxi do outro lado da rua e o puxou para trás, para uma pequena ruela calma e bem iluminada.

- "Shura, não seja infantil. Deixar-me plantado no restaurante não foi elegante."

- "E ficar me falando obscenidades é elegante?" – Por que aquele professor tinha que ter olhos tão azuis, a voz tão sensual e ter o corpo tão perfeito que era quase um pecado?

- "Que obscenidade? O que eu falei que possa ter parecido obscenidade? Você é estranho..." – Passou os olhos em torno e viu que estavam praticamente sozinhos. Era tarde, quase meia noite. – "Vamos embora. Pode ser perigoso ficar por aqui de madrugada. O bicho papão pode querer te comer..."

- "Eu vou de táxi." – Shura passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Realmente, o grego nada tinha dito de obsceno. E isso era ainda mais irritante. Aquele homem havia plantado dúvidas em sua mente quanto ao que ele realmente queria. Queria namorar alguém? Uma mulher? Um homem? Suas experiências todas haviam sido com mulheres, nunca mais de um ou dois encontros, estava sempre ocupado demais com suas pesquisas e estudo para dar a atenção que geralmente as moças queriam dele. Não era nada bom com relacionamentos. E sabia disso.

- "Veio comigo, vai comigo. Regra básica de meus encontros. Sem discussões."

- "Arrogância é mesmo um traço seu, não é mesmo? E quem disse que foi um encontro? Você realmente se acha irresistível?" – Shura riu um pouco. Também pensava assim. Por pior que fosse um encontro, era seu dever de cavalheiro devolver a moça direitinho para a casa dela. E, desde quando tinha sido um encontro? Aquele homem o deixava estupidamente confuso.

- "Sabe o que dizem de encontros? O primeiro é para estabelecer se há algum futuro. O segundo para tentar conhecer um ao outro melhor." – Arqueou lindamente uma das sobrancelhas e segurou no braço do outro, apontando com o queixo para três figuras estranhas que vinham em direção deles. – "Vamos logo embora daqui. Ou quer utilizar seus conhecimentos de artes marciais? Briga de rua pode ser complicado para professores universitários."

- "Vamos logo, então." – Não dava para discutir ali. Shura foi andando rapidamente com o outro até o carro no qual haviam vindo e entrou, afivelando o cinto. – "Isso não foi um encontro. Apenas saímos para jantar." – Cruzou os braços e recostou-se no banco. Era uma esgrima verbal e comportamental e tanto estar perto de Saga.

- "No terceiro encontro já é possível que o casal faça sexo." – Ficou sério olhando para a frente enquanto dirigia e ouviu o sibilar da respiração do outro. – "Que foi?"

- "Pela última vez hoje... ISSO NÃO FOI A PORRA DE UM ENCONTRO!"

- "Está bem. Jovens adolescentes costumam ficar..." – Não resistiu e começou a gargalhar. Adorava tirar Shura do sério.

- "Não sou adolescente. Não sou sua namorada. Não sou nem uma mulher, para começar!" – Tentava não gritar. Aliás, tentava não parar o carro e encher o outro de socos.

- "Claro que não é uma mulher! Ficou doido? Mulheres não fazem meu estilo. Ou não notou até agora? Quanta falta de percepção, Shura!" – Quem disse que ia perder a paciência? – "Sendo bem claro: eu gosto de homens. Sabe o que é? Homem? O equivalente a uma mulher, mas com mangueirinha na frente?"

- "PUTA QUE PARIU, SAGA! VOCÊ É UM DIABO DE UM VEADO TEIMOSO! É claro que sei o que é uma mulher! Já transei com várias! Que droga! Eu não sou V–E–A–D–O!"

- "Assim você me magoa..." – Olhou para o outro com um sorriso de canto devastador e suspirou. – "Use o termo gay ou homossexual. Veado é pejorativo e nada elegante. E você tem uma reputação de certinho e cheio de finesse a manter."

- "Desculpe. Acho que me excedi. Você me enerva." – Fechou os olhos. – "Sabia que veado também é uma espécie de mandioca de talo vermelho?" Shura falou num tom mais baixo.

- "Mandioca?"

- "É. Uma raiz originária do continente americano, provavelmente do Brasil. Era cultivada pelos índios e é uma importante fonte de carboidratos para milhões de pessoas. Principalmente nos países mais pobres. Tem o formato de uma cenoura, mais ou menos, só que um tanto mais grossa e cilíndrica..."

- "Como? Grossa? Cilíndrica?" – Desatou a rir com os pensamentos nada inocentes. – "E você falou que tem uma espécie que é vermelha?" – Riu mais ainda.

- "O talo, Saga... O talo é vermelho... Oh, meu deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso!"

- "Até o talo?" – Saga sufocava de tanto rir.

Shura não teve alternativa senão se render ao fato de que tinha ficado uma conversa muito suspeita mesmo e começou a rir também. Logo chegaram ao edifício da Universidade onde moravam os docentes e Saga enxugava as lágrimas de tanto rir.

- "Certo. Deixe-me ficar um pouco sério para dizer-lhe algo, Shura." – Respirou profundamente algumas vezes e mordeu os lábios. – "Desculpe se pareço um tanto atirado, ou mesmo se agi com algum desrespeito para com você. Trabalhamos juntos há mais ou menos seis meses. Cuidamos do projeto de pesquisa e nos vemos todo dia. Moramos no mesmo lugar. Você há de convir que para dois estudiosos maníacos, até que temos muito em comum. Isso foi o que me atraiu em você. Eu sinceramente não pensei nem um pouco se você gostaria ou não de estar com um homem e reconheço que fui egoísta e insensível. De tal maneira, vou fazer algo que raramente faço, que é pedir desculpas pelo modo como venho me comportando. E, agora que já me humilhei o suficiente, podemos subir?" – Desceu do carro na garagem mal iluminada e olhou para o acesso aos apartamentos. Outra noite revirando na cama pensando mais do que devia no espanhol.

Shura demorou um pouco para digerir o excesso de frases do outro. Estava começando a se acostumar com o jeito dele de falar demais, de fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e de rir mesmo quando a situação não era a mais indicada. Bateu a porta do carro e ficou em silêncio olhando para o elevador que o levaria ao andar onde residia. Bem do lado do ocupado por Saga.

- "Saga, gosta de vinho espanhol?" – Começou a andar em direção à saída.

- "Gosto sim, por que?"

- "Tem um ótimo na minha casa. Vamos." Shura sabia que ia se arrepender... Tinha certeza que ia...

* * *

Nota: Caramba, que custo! Ok, Kakau, está aqui a primeira parte do seu presente de aniversário. Eu estou terminando a segunda, pode acalmar o gênio capricorniano aí. Eu sempre cumpro o que prometo, ok? E, sinceridade, só mesmo sendo seu aniversário e você surtando MUITO para eu voltar e escrever essa fanfiction. Não que eu não ame os cavaleiros, continuo louca por eles, mas é outro problema, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu brigo neste fandom e, não tenho mais saco pra isso, de boa. Então, fica aqui a primeira parte. A segunda? Em no máximo uma semana, vamos ver primeiro o que você acha. Beijos e Feliz Aniversário MUITO ATRASADO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um Homem Extraordinário**

**Capítulo II - Final  
**

**ShiryuForever94**

Um tanto insana, mas tem lá seu charme e história.

Peguei emprestado algumas idéias para o lemon de meus RPG com Akane Mitsuko

Universo Alternativo

Personagens: Saga e Shura

PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA KAKAU

**Beta: Akane Mitsuko (obrigada amor)**

AVISO: Fanfiction de conteúdo YAOI, relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Fanfiction é trabalho feito com o humor e cuidado de cada ficwriter. De tal maneira, se a pessoa que for ler não aprecia o tema, aconselho a mudar de história. Não tenho temperamento para ser gentil com flammers nem aceito patrulhamentos quanto ao meu gosto pessoal. Críticas são sempre bem vindas quanto às qualidades ou enganos dos meus trabalhos, quanto à escolha dos pares que utilizo, não. Cada qual com seu gosto. Em hipótese de acharem o meu gosto um tanto excêntrico, tanto melhor, não sou autora de qualquer história, muito menos de qualquer leitura. Agradeço conselhos, críticas construtivas e se for o caso, elogios. Boa leitura a todos e também incentivo que corrijam algum engano que eu cometa, sem problema algum, não sou perfeita nem tenciono ser. Vivo para ser aprendiz de viver.

Disclaimer: Esta é uma fanfic, feita por fã, para fã. Feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Lost Canvas e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal. Em suma, os direitos sobre esta fanfic são meus e, caso queira reproduzi-la, favor entrar em contato.

**CAPÍTULO II**

- "Ah, está me convidando para ir ao seu apartamento?" Saga sorriu maliciosamente. – "Sua cama é grande?"

- "Cala a boca, infeliz! Estou convidando-o para beber vinho, não para deitar na minha cama!" Shura estava ficando roxo. Viu duas senhoras saindo do elevador e rezou... Rezou muito...

Não foi atendido.

- "Shura, não quero deitar na sua cama, quero deitar em cima de você e fazer coisas impublicáveis. Ah, boa noite, senhoras." Saga sorriu com ares gentis. – "Linda noite, não?"

Shura ficou sem ação. As mulheres olharam para ele com os olhos arregalados. – "Pelo amor de Deus, Saga, entra no elevador."

- "Ele não é lindo? Hoje é nosso terceiro encontro. Sabem o que se diz do terceiro encontro?"

- "ENTRA NA PORRA DO ELEVADOR!" Shura o empurrou para dentro querendo morrer. – "Eu te odeio, Saga. Muito!"

- "Certo, podemos brincar de sadomasoquismo então." Saga não parava de rir. Estava feliz com o convite.

- "Acho que não vou deixá-lo entrar. Desisto." Shura estava sério. Não ia dar conta, não ia conseguir controlar aquele homem. Não ia conseguir sequer ter algo com um ser tão maluco daqueles! – "Nunca na minha vida..."

- "Conheceu alguém como eu. Está tudo bem, eu também nunca conheci alguém como você." Saga não titubeou e agarrou o espanhol espremendo-o na porta de metal e beijando-o por entre as tentativas vãs de ser afastado.

Shura bem que tentou resistir. Estava um pouco difícil com a língua de Saga fazendo passeios pornográficos na sua boca...

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, obviamente que os dois caíram no chão, sob olhares aturdidos de um casal de namorados. Saga levantou primeiro, estendendo a mão para Shura. – "Ele não consegue tirar as mãos de mim." Puxou Shura para cima e foi empurrando-o para o seu próprio apartamento.

- "Saga, eu decididamente estou com muita vontade..."

- "De transar comigo até o sol raiar?"

- "Você é inacreditável!" Shura oscilava entre estar furioso e ficar fascinado pelo jeito completamente maníaco e sem juízo do outro.

- "Ainda não conheceu meus talentos ocultos." Saga abriu a porta e acendeu a luz, puxando Shura para dentro e trancando a porta. – "Enfim sós!"

- "Ei, íamos para o meu apartamento beber vinho." Shura observou o local. Estava arrumado, tudo organizado e era quase tudo branco e de madeira clara. Havia mapas numa parede, estantes com livros, um local com uma coleção imensa de CDs, DVDs e Blu-rays.

- "Eu tenho ouzo. Já provou?"

- "Creio que sim." Shura acabou distraído olhando livros antigos numa estante e esqueceu de reclamar da loucura toda do geminiano.

- "Beba." Saga voltou com uma garrafa e dois copos e sentou-se no sofá também branco, observando o espanhol. – "Gostou dos meus livros?"

Shura bebericou um pouco e respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. – "Não sabia que você gostava de literatura antiga."

- "Sabe como é, professor de história, livro antigo, professor de história..." Saga sorriu e suspirou. – "Eu o constrangi hoje, eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu não sei ao certo como agir na sua presença e acabo fazendo essas loucuras."

Shura parou de olhar os livros e se voltou para o outro professor. Era o mais perto de normal que Saga já parecera. – "Podia ao menos não dar escândalos tão grandes." Bebeu mais um pouco.

- "Eu vou tentar, prometo." Saga observava o outro homem com delicado vagar. Percorria com os olhos cada pedaço do corpo dele, reparava nos ombros largos, na cintura masculina, nas pernas longas e nas roupas bem arrumadas. – "Você é bonito."

- "Obrigado." Shura sorriu levemente. – "Você também é."

Ficaram se olhando um tempo e Saga se levantou, indo para bem perto dele. – "Sabe o que eu quero, então não vou me dar ao trabalho de ficar perguntando nem de ficar fazendo joguinhos."

Shura ficou sério. Sim, sabia bem o que Saga queria. O problema é que não sabia se era também o que queria.

Saga pegou o copo da mão do moreno e depositou-o num outro lugar. Espalhou sua mão pela cintura esguia e puxou-o, sem quebrar o contato dos olhos. – "Sente-se atraído por mim, admita."

Shura oscilou entre ficar com raiva e tentar entender o que sentia. Fez a segunda opção e puxou Saga para um beijo, não ia deixar aquele loiro tomar todas as iniciativas.

Saga achou aquilo fantástico e beijou-o de volta. Não queria pensar, nem queria saber o motivo pelo qual o outro agora concordava. Apertou-o nos braços e depois de algum tempo partiu o beijo com um olhar sensual demais para ser ignorado. – "Gostei da iniciativa."

- "Digamos que estamos nesse chove não molha há tempo demais. Eu não sou homem de ficar empurrando um problema com a barriga."

- "Eu sou um problema?"

- "Não sei bem. Você é um problema?" Shura divertiu-se com o ar de dúvida do loiro.

Saga arrepiou-se um tanto com o tom de voz dele. – "Você me surpreende. Hum, quer ficar aqui mesmo na sala?" Seu olhar era de paixão intensa.

O espanhol sorriu e pensou numa resposta. – "Alguma outra sugestão?"

- "Cama, agora?" Saga retomou seu jeito mais agressivo e puxou-o para um abraço mais apertado, deixando a palma de sua mão apertar levemente as nádegas do outro. – "Selvagem e intenso... O que lhe parece?"

Shura estranhou um pouco. Aliás, bastante. Aquele homem ali não estava sendo nada discreto. No entanto, o que esperava? Eram homens. Resolveu que já estava no seu limite, pois beijar Saga não era como beijar uma mulher. Também pensava que talvez não fosse igual a nada no mundo. – "Uma idéia interessante."

- "Vou lhe mostrar o que eu acho interessante." Saga beijou-o novamente e enfiou a língua na boca alheia, de uma vez, suas mãos passeando por baixo da camisa elegante, entrando por dentro da cintura da calça e apalpando a roupa íntima sem muitos pudores.

Shura correspondeu ao toque, arfando em meio ao beijo ao sentir onde as mãos dele alcançavam e subiu as suas por baixo da camisa dele, acariciando as costas fortes.

Saga não titubeou, gemeu baixo e falou bem lentamente. – "Tira tudo."

Shura não acreditou no que ouvia. Aquele grego era totalmente maluco? – "Estamos no meio da sua sala."

- "Você realmente é muito certinho." Saga arrastou-o pela mão até o quarto e fechou a porta. – "Agora, pode fazer o favor de ficar nu? Ou quer ajuda?"

- "Cale a boca." Shura estava um tanto sem graça. E viu que seu jeito divertia o outro.

- "Shura, eu não sou um adolescente de treze anos, eu realmente quero você e estou muito interessado. Sou muito direto, compreenda meu jeito."

- "Por que não se esforça para pensar que eu nunca estive com um homem e que isso não está sendo tão natural assim?"

Saga pareceu cair em si e suspirou. – "Vamos começar de novo." Aproximou-se de Shura e deu-lhe um selinho. Abraçou-o devagar desta vez e foi beijando-o, mais e mais, passeando pelo corpo dele, ajudando-o com as roupas. Demorou um tanto a mais do que esperava, mas foi recompensado por ver seu colega de universidade nu e excitado em seus braços. – "Melhor?" Sussurrou sensualmente enquanto se livrava de sua última peça de roupa.

Shura arfava, ou melhor dizendo, resfolegava. Para tirar suas roupas Saga lhe fizera o favor de lambê-lo por todos os lugares, sem falar nos amassos e nas mãos apertando, alisando e conhecendo. Estava excitado só em tirar a roupa?

- "Você é uma surpresa a cada minuto." Shura estava zonzo e não era por conta da bebida.

O loiro olhou a nudez do moreno e mordeu os lábios, excitado. – "Quer?"

- "Hein?" Shura estava ocupado sentindo a ereção de Saga "conversar" com a sua. Aquilo era totalmente imoral e... Muito bom!

- "Sei que a pergunta é idiota dado nosso estado, mas gosto de ouvir..."

Shura acabou sorrindo com um tanto de malícia ao ver o outro praticamente comendo-o com os olhos. – "Talvez devêssemos pensar a respeito."

- "Pensar?" Saga segurou-o firme e escorregou até se ajoelhar e, sem oportunidade de o outro conseguir se afastar, engoliu a ereção dele de uma vez, sugando com fome."

Shura levou um choque tão grande que suas pernas ficaram moles e só não caiu por conta dos braços que seguravam seus quadris. Aquele grego era maluco ou o que? Olhou para baixo e ficou doido ao ver o olhar azul do outro observando suas reações. Corou mais que nunca e gemeu. Estava recebendo a melhor chupada da sua vida...

Sabendo que agora Shura estava mais do que "animado" Saga não se preocupou em ser leve. Muito pelo contrário. Engoliu-o e sugou com força, suas mãos passeando pelas nádegas bem feitas e firmes. Diminuiu o ritmo quando Shura mal respirava, completamente duro em sua boca. Soltou-o e subiu novamente. Deu-lhe um selinho meigo e mordeu-lhe o ombro em seguida.

Não ia parar. Suas mãos logo alcançaram a ereção do namorado e começou a massagear, excitando-o. Sua língua apossou-se do mamilo do outro e sugou devagar. Passou a mão direita pela cintura do outro e alisou suas nádegas.

Shura estava tão perdido que a única coisa que conseguia era gemer sem controle. Puxou-o para si, com mais força e fechou os olhos, deixando suas mãos percorrerem o que pudesse daquele corpo. Notou a pele que era até macia para um homem, sentiu os músculos que já adivinhara ao ver o outro com roupas mais justas e sentia tontura extrema com a mão de Saga que não parava de apertar, para cima, para baixo, cada vez mais rápido. Estava em seu limite. – "Saga, acho..."

Saga voltou sua boca para a do namorado e beijou-o, intensamente. Aumentou o ritmo de sua mão, rápido, firme, estava louco para tomá-lo, queria tanto bem a Shura. Partiu o beijo com ofegos e suspiros. – "Na minha boca... deixe..." Nem esperou e desceu rapidamente. Sugou-o, enfiando o membro duro até o fundo, num ritmo insano.

Dessa vez Shura quase gritou. Repuxou os cabelos do outro com força, o corpo inteiro tensionado e quente. A mente rodando de prazer. Um prazer tão próximo. Uma onda. Seus quadris começaram a acompanhar o ritmo da boca de Saga.

Forte.

Mais forte.

Mais dentro.

Mais fundo.

Saga estava se divertindo. Atento às reações do outro, apalpou-o lambeu-o, sugou com empenho e ouviu a respiração de Shura ir ficando cada vez mais rala e agoniada. Parou por instantes para lamber seus dedos e recomeçou. Não ia demorar.

Shura não estava nem prestando atenção em mais nada. Só um pouco mais e...

Uma explosão de dopamina, endorfina e todas as "inas" do mundo. Não ia pensar em fórmulas e substâncias químicas. Estremeceu inteiro num prazer quase alucinatório. Tão quente e tão molhado.

Saga era... Inacreditável.

Um homem extraordinário...

Shura ficou tonto imediatamente e mal notou quando o grego loiro o deitou na cama sorrindo.

- "Relaxe. Não terminei." Saga dobrou as pernas de Shura e introduziu um dígito no canal apertado dele, sabia que relaxado e zonzo como o outro estava, não ia resistir tanto. Ah, claro, haveria a habitual dificuldade, mas nada que o fizesse desistir.

- "O que você..." Shura balbuciou sentindo a incômoda invasão enquanto tentava ordenar os pensamentos.

- "Te dar mais prazer ainda." Outro dígito para dentro e girou devagar, tocando e conhecendo, deitando por fim em cima de Shura sem parar o que fazia, mordendo-o de maneira predatória e possessiva.

Shura gemeu baixo quando o terceiro dígito o penetrou e tentou não ficar tão nervoso. A boca de Saga estava se divertindo nos seus mamilos e apesar de doer um tanto, não era absurdo. Suspirou profundamente. - "Saga..."

O grego estava mais que excitado. Sentiu que o corpo do outro relaxava e alcançou o preservativo que já deixara à mão. Colocou-o e novamente dobrou as pernas de Shura, expondo-o para si. – "Agora apenas respire e deixe tudo comigo."

O espanhol pensou que ele, Saga, era seguro demais, que tinha o ego simplesmente gigantesco e que, sem dúvida, lhe dera prazer intenso. Só que nada havia preparado Shura para o membro de Saga enterrado dentro do seu corpo. Arqueou-se inteiro de dor e enfiou as unhas nos ombros do outro quando uma dor aguda o avisou que seu parceiro estava todo dentro de seu corpo. Arfou um tanto.

- "Calma que eu não vou lhe causar dor desnecessária." Saga tinha certeza que o outro devia estar sentindo bastante dor. Era o preço a se pagar por aquilo. Logo ele se acostumaria, o corpo humano era fabuloso.

Shura respirava rápido e mergulhou o rosto entre o ombro e o queixo de Saga, gemendo. Tinha a pele arrepiada e o corpo quente e deixou que o grego fizesse da maneira que lhe parecesse melhor. Não estava em condições de ficar se negando a coisa alguma.

Saga gemeu de paixão quando se afastou devagar apenas para entrar novamente e uniu sua boca à do outro, numa explosão de luxúria. Sabia que talvez devesse ter ido mais devagar, só que não conseguia. Afastou-se um pouco e novamente arremeteu.

Shura arfou mais fundo. Estava excitado demais, só que doía ao mesmo tempo. Tentou relaxar o quanto conseguisse e encaixou as bocas, consolando-se num beijo longo.

Saga não conseguia pensar muito bem, partiu o beijo jogando os cabelos para trás, sentia a virilidade de Shura novamente rija entre os corpos. Sabia que aquele homem não tinha muita experiência, mas não era problema. Girou os quadris e viu o corpo forte arquear. Maravilha que era a próstata...

- "Gosta?" Saga gemia no ouvido do outro enquanto girava os quadris lentamente, esfregando com seu membro aquela parte tão sensível do corpo de Shura.

Gemidos. Intensos e guturais.

Shura gemia, chamava o nome do outro com a voz um pouco mais rouca, gemeu alto com o membro rijo esfregando sua próstata. – "Está me fazendo... Derreter..." Gemeu mais alto, pois aquele grego, aquele homem... Estava fazendo-o enlouquecer.

De novo.

- "Eu te quero muito bem, só isso." Saga murmurou sensualmente e segurou o espanhol com firmeza, dobrou mais as pernas fortes, dando-lhe acesso mais completo e enfiou-se nele com fúria. Estava adorando ouvir os gemidos, sentir a pele quente, ver as gotículas de suor.

Shura? Sentia um misto de dor e prazer pela força com que Saga o apertava, mas ignorou aquilo. O prazer se espalhava em seu corpo. Os movimentos eram deliciosamente fundos. Descobriu-se adorando aquilo. Moveu-se involuntariamente, contra o corpo do outro, puxando-o, mordendo-o, ondeando com Saga. Foi se perdendo, cada vez mais, estremecendo a cada estocada funda e forte do outro.

Saga estava enlouquecendo, e bem depressa. Sorriu com os gemidos, os chamados, os arfares. Colou os lábios nos do outro e enterrou-se de uma vez, fundo, totalmente, agarrando-o, tomando-o e dizendo-lhe que seriam apenas um, de uma forma ou de outra. Investia sem parar e logo perdia o controle, praticamente possuindo Shura com a fúria de um tornado.

Shura gemeu pela última e longa vez na boca do outro. Prazer. Saga era forte demais, gostoso demais. E estava dentro dele, tão fundo que poderia morrer de tão unido que se sentia a ele. Estremeceu inteiro, arqueando um pouco o corpo e sentiu o torpor invadi-lo em um prazer delicioso. Apertou o corpo do outro com as mãos e sentiu seu corpo amolecer inteiro. De novo.

Saga não esperou mais e se deixou ir logo após o espanhol. Ofegava e explodiu dentro do outro, totalmente insano.

Shura por sua vez estava tão zonzo quanto perdido e de olhos fechados.

- "Você é um furacão." Shura gemeu baixinho com beijos trocados aos poucos, bocas úmidas e sensíveis.

- "Você provocou." Saga sorriu calmamente e abraçou-o, afastando-se em seguida, devagar para não ferir o outro. O preservativo foi atirado numa lixeira e Saga ofegou. – "Eu o admiro, eu o quero comigo. Será que demonstrei o suficiente?"

- "Será que isso vai dar certo? Somos pesquisadores, temos compromissos, tenho gênio difícil..." Shura começou a enumerar.

- "É gostoso na cama, eu adoro te beijar, seu corpo cola direitinho no meu e seus gemidos me dão um tesão louco."

- "Tenho uma grande pesquisa a apresentar, não posso ficar me distraindo." Shura emendou, tentando não levar o assunto apenas para a parte... Carnal.

- "Pode pesquisar a hora que quiser e pode ficar entediado o tempo que quiser, mas ninguém vai te admirar e querer mais que eu. O que tem valor para você, Shura? Apenas seus títulos acadêmicos e pesquisas ou ter para onde ir e mãos fortes para te abraçar?" Saga estava sério. Não parecia estar brincando.

- "De onde veio toda essa seriedade? Você parecia estar sempre brincando e querendo apenas me tirar do sério." Shura suspirou sentindo uma indolência ir tomando-lhe os pensamentos.

- "Você é sério, Shura. Não o trouxe para minha casa, não o coloquei em meus braços apenas por ser divertido. Estamos há algum tempo nos conhecendo. Não sou criança, sei o que sinto. Meu jeito extrovertido não quer dizer que eu não seja sério." Saga acarinhou a face bonita do espanhol. – "Vamos ser namorados ou algo assim?"

- "Não sei. Você é capaz de ser namorado de alguém?"

- "Vamos ter que descobrir. Você é capaz?" Saga suspirou e aninhou o outro em seus braços.

- "Capaz?"

- "De agüentar o quão louco eu sou..."

- "Não o acho louco." Shura fechou os olhos verdes bonitos e abraçou-se ao outro, sentindo-se seguro e feliz.

- "E o que acha de mim?" Saga perguntou, já bocejando cansado e terno ao mesmo tempo.

- "Que é um homem extraordinário." Shura respondeu sinceramente. Abriu os olhos e fitou o outro. – "Não vejo mal algum em tentarmos algo."

- "Nem eu. Dorme aqui?"

- "Não pretendia ir a lugar algum..." Shura sorriu de leve e semicerrou os olhos, beijando Saga com ternura.

- "Deus, eu vou ficar tão apaixonado que vou parar de fazer pesquisas..." Saga murmurou docilmente.

- "Se ousar estragar nossos currículos, eu o abandonarei." Shura respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- "Pensando bem, vou tecer uma nova teoria quântica sobre a importância da existência dos gays na Roma Antiga." Saga riu de sua própria loucura e observou o outro. – "Que tal?"

- "Vai dormir, Saga." Shura não evitou um sorriso e enroscou-se no outro. – "Não me acorde, não sou bem humorado de manhã."

- "Vai ficar impressionado com meu café." Saga beijou-o, novamente. – "E, apenas para que saiba, eu também o acho extraordinário..." Olhares trocados e carinhos. Seria uma bela parceria.

* * *

Nota:Espero que tenha ficado bom, Kakau. O que me fez publicar foi o comentário que recebi hoje da Lune Kuruta. Ela incentivou tanto que tem mais alguma coisa de Saga e Shura a caminho. Eu creio que é hora de voltar ao fandom de Saint Seiya. Estou com saudades. E, além disso, os incomodados? Vão catar coco na praia que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Simples não? Ok, babies, I am back! E, aos costumes, que tal reviews para me contarem se ainda consigo fazer lemon com Saga e Shura? XD Até a próxima, que não vai demorar... (evil eyes)


End file.
